Sur la même longueur d'onde !
by Arlein de Lioncourt
Summary: Troublé par ses retrouvailles avec Benjamin Hunter, Phoenix Wright élabore un plan... sans savoir que son rival aura la même idée que lui ! Slash PhoenixBenjaminMiles Edgeworth, si vous préférez


**Disclaimer : Phoeniw Wright : Ace attorney, et tous les personnages qui en sont tirés ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Auteur : Arlein **

**Avertissement : Attention, slash Phoenix/Benjamin (Miles, pour ceux qui préfèrent la version anglaise...) ... Rating T, donc rien de bien méchant, mais même... Vous êtes prévenus !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Phoenix Wright marchait vers le cabinet d'avocat Rosenberg, bien décidé à trouver une preuve irréfutable, qui allait lui permettre de gagner son procès.

C'était une affaire extrêmement difficile à traiter... Son client lui semblait de plus en plus louche, les témoins n'étaient pas coopératifs, et pour couronner le tout, il devait faire face à un avocat beaucoup plus expérimenté que lui. Un avocat pas plus âgé que lui, pourtant...

Et pour cause : l'avocat de l'accusation n'était autre que son ami d'enfance, Benjamin Hunter.

Cet ami pour lequel il était devenu avocat...

Phoenix repensa au procès où il l'avait revu pour la première fois, et le souvenir lui laissa toujours la même impression d'humiliation cuisante...

Il n'avait pas perdu le procès, loin de là... Il avait littéralement écrasé son adversaire, mais il n'en tirait aucune fierté. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était sa honte face au professionnalisme de Hunter, face à sa grandeur et son charisme... Il s'était retrouvé dans la peau du petit garçon, tremblant, se faisant protéger par son ami contre les accusations de ses camarades...

Pourquoi Benjamin Hunter était-il si sûr de lui ? Pourquoi inspirait-il un tel sentiment de confiance ?...

Le jeune avocat de la défense perdait toute sa crédibilité face à son ancien ami...

Il sourit avec amertume, se souvenant à quel point il avait voulu le retrouver.

Il avait eu ce qu'il désirait : il l'avait retrouvé, et peut-être même un peu trop. Il l'avait redécouvert, s'était imprégné de ses paroles et de sa voix. Ses yeux avaient longuement étudié le nouveau Benjamin Hunter et de vieux souvenirs étaient revenus le hanter.

Il se revoyait encore, enfant, cueillant des fleurs pour les offrir à Benjamin... Ses joues rosirent à ce souvenir, bien qu'il n'y ait vraiment pas de quoi : les enfant ont l'excuse de la jeunesse et de l'innocence, et qui aurait pu blâmer un garçon de 9 ans d'aimer son meilleur ami ? Ce sont des choses qui passent avec l'âge.

Et c'est plutôt quand elles ne passent pas qu'on peut rougir de honte...

...Les joues de Phoenix devinrent de plus en plus rouges.

Franchement quelle idée Benjamin avait-il eu de ne pas devenir obèse ? Pourquoi avait-il conservé ses traits si fins et ses yeux gris perçants ?

Pourquoi avait-il eu l'idée _stupide_ de devenir aussi beau ?

Phoenix donna un coup de pied rageur dans une canette de soda qui traînait par terre.

'_C'est TOI qui as un problème, Wright, pas lui ! C'est toi qui l'as suivi avec des yeux de merlan frit pendant tout le procès... ! C'est toi qui as essayé toute la nuit de deviner ce que cachait son costume victorien... ! Et c'est TOI qui a conçu un plan débile pour « renouer des liens » avec lui... !'_

Si le plan de Phoenix n'était pas très réfléchi, il avait au moins l'avantage d'être simple.

'_D'abord_, _je le coince dans un ascenseur... Ensuite, j'appuie sur le bouton « alerte », l'air de rien.'_

Rien qu'imaginer l'air perdu qu'aurait Hunter à ce moment-là le fit jubiler intérieurement.

'_Puis, je le coince contre un mur.'_

Il traversa la dernière rue qui le séparait du cabinet Rosenberg avec un sourire de dément.

'_Et là, je l'embrasse jusqu'à ce que je manque d'air /ou qu'il me foute une baffe/ ou pire... Mwahahaha !!!'_

Il se souvint de la règle n°1 de Mia Fey (« Ne pas fantasmer sur l'avocat de l'accusation. »), mais cela n'empêcha pas son sourire niais de rester plaqué sur son visage quand il atteint le building dans lequel se trouvait le cabinet d'avocats...

Il appela l'ascenseur et espéra que Rosenberg ne serait pas à son bureau... Il aurait le champ libre pour fouiller facilement...

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à trouver là.

'_GASP !'_

« Tiens, tiens, Wright... commença Benjamin Hunter d'un ton arrogant. Je t'en _prie_, entre... »

L'esprit ralenti par cette rencontre, Phoenix réussit quand même à remarquer que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond...

« Euh... Tu... n'allais pas... descendre ? demanda t-il en bredouillant un peu.

-Non... Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Phoenix Wright savait très bien ce qui lui faisait dire ça... Entre autres, l'enveloppe en papier kraft que tenait Hunter dans sa main droite.

' _Vu la chance que j'ai en ce moment, ça pourrait être MA preuve...'_

Il entra malgré tout dans l'ascenseur, un air de défi sur le visage. Il allait avoir cette preuve !

« Quel étage ? demanda Hunter de façon hypocrite.

- 7ème ... grogna Phoenix

- Cabinet Rosenberg... ? »

'_CA POSE UN PROBLEME ?!'_

« Oui. Répondit-il, impassible.

- Oh... »

D'un geste délibérément lent, Benjamin Hunter appuya sur les boutons « 2 » et « 7 » de l'ascenseur...

' _2ème étage ? Après tout,'il n'est peut-être pas si suspect qu'il en a l'air...'_

L'ascenseur commença à bouger, et Phoenix laissa son regard dériver vers son ancien ami... Le costume victorien d'un bordeaux profond, ou plutôt ce qu'il cachait, intriguait toujours autant Phoenix, qui descendit son regard, d'abord jusqu'à la main fine mais puissante qui tenait l'enveloppe, puis jusqu'aux richelieus cirées qui étaient une preuve de plus de l'image parfaite de Benjamin Hunter.

Lorsqu'il remonta son regard, surpris par le bruit indiquant que l'ascenseur était arrivé au deuxième étage, il remarqua qu'Hunter le regardait et avait sans doute suivi son petit manège, vu le sourire exaspérant qu'il arborait.

Phoenix ne se gifla que mentalement pour sa stupidité, mais ses joues prirent quand même une violente couleur rouge...

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit enfin...

... et se referma.

'_QUE ?!'_

Benjamin Hunter n'avait pas bougé. Phoenix ne fit aucun commentaire, et attendit.

« Oh, je me suis trompé d'étage... annonça Hunter avec un petit sourire d'excuse. »

Il appuya sur le bouton « 3 », et Phoenix lui rendit un sourire forcé.

L'ascenseur reprit sa montée, et le jeune avocat de la défense était de plus en plus nerveux... et énervé. Cet air... satisfait, qui ne quittait pas le visage de Hunter le rendait tout simplement malade !...

... Il aurait bien voulu lui faire avaler son sourire d'une manière peu orthodoxe, mais se retint...

L'ascenseur s'arrêta avec le même bruit exaspérant qui fit sursauter Phoenix une deuxième fois... La porte s'ouvrit.

Benjamin resta sur place... Phoenix serra les poings.

« J'étais pourtant _persuadé _que c'était cet étage... dit Benjamin innocemment. »

Phoenix décida qu'il était temps d'éditer ses propres règles...

'_Règle n°1 de Phoenix Wright : « Ne jamais se fier à l'air innocent de Benjamin Hunter. »_

« Ecoute Hunter... Si tu cherches le cabinet Rosenberg, il est au septième... ! lança t-il en essayant de contenir son animosité.

- Non, non... Ce n'est pas là que je vais. Répondit l'avocat de l'accusation avec un sourire éclatant. Et avant que tu ne le demandes, je ne peux pas te dire où je vais... Secret professionnel.

- Je le verrai, de toute façon ! Alors tu peux me le dire !»

Benjamin Hunter secoua la tête, et fit ce léger mouvement de main qui énervait tant ses adversaires pendant les procès.

« Non, non Maître Wright... Ce n'est pas professionnel. »

Phoenix essaya de se retenir, mais la petite veine qui battait sur sa tempe trahissait son mécontentement...

'_S'il continue... Il va goûter à quelque chose de _vraiment pas professionnel... !'

Benjamin Hunter appuya sur le bouton 4 de l'ascenseur, en lançant un petit sourire à Phoenix.

« Tu m'excuseras, Wright, mais je dois essayer tous les étages...

- Mais _faîtes donc, _Maître Hunter... »

L'ascenseur se remit en marche, et Hunter étouffa un ricanement.

« Quoi, encore ?! siffla Phoenix. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié quelque chose au rez-de-chaussée, ou... ou... Bref ! »

Le rire de Benjamin s'intensifia...

« Huhu... Non, c'est juste que... J'aime bien qu'on m'appelle « maître ». »

'_Consternant.' _

La consternation n'empêcha toutefois pas Phoenix d'imaginer d'autres circonstances où il pourrait appeler son ancien ami « maître »...

« Tu sais, Wright... »

Phoenix releva la tête, et remarqua que Benjamin semblait songeur.

« J'ai gardé tes fleurs... Mais elles ont séché... finit-il avec un sourire timide. »

'_QUOI ?!'_

Phoenix ne parvint pas à cacher son étonnement, ni la rougeur qui envahissait de nouveau ses joues...

« C'était très délicat de ta part... continua Hunter, toujours très souriant.

Ouais... C'était... naturel... grommela Phoenix en réponse. »

L'ascenseur s'arrêta, avec ce bruit aigu qui commençait à enrager franchement Phoenix.

Benjamin jeta un œil à l'extérieur, et secoua la tête de façon négative...

« Non... Ce n'est pas ici !... »

Il semblait vraiment bouleversé et désolé...

'_Règle n°1, Phoenix, règle n°1...'_

Phoenix appuya lui-même sur le bouton 5, d'un geste impatient.

Il commençait à enrager... Les sourcils froncés, le regard dur, presque la bave aux lèvres, il n'attendait qu'une chose.

'_QU'IL SORTE DE CE P D'ASCENSEUR !!! » _

L'ascenseur se remit à monter, et l'avocat de la défense essaya de penser à autre chose qu'au regard de Hunter, qui descendait le long de son corps, puis remontait, lentement...

' _Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il regarde ? C'est encore ma « coiffure de porc-épic », c'est ça ?!'_

_« _Ton costume est très... élégant, Wright. »

Phoenix réussit à lui lancer un petit sourire crispé par la colère...

« _Merci, _le tien n'est pas mal non plus... Il mérite vraiment le titre de « costume »... »

Hunter lui lança un sourire peu engageant.

« Content qu'il te plaise, _Wright. _Siffla t-il. »

L'ascenseur s'arrêta encore une fois. Et avant même que la porte ne s'ouvre, Benjamin Hunter appuya sur le bouton 6.

« ... Ce n'est pas là. Enonça t-il simplement. »

'_COMMENT TU LE SAIS ?!'_

_« _Vraiment ? répondit-il du ton le plus calme et impassible qu'il le pouvait

Oui, vraiment... Quel étourdi. Fit Hunter en souriant d'un air amusé. »

« En fait, ... reprit Hunter en levant sa main droite. Je n'ai plus besoin de monter, puisque j'ai déjà _ceci. _Fit-il en agitant sa main sous le regard hypnotisé de Phoenix._»_

« Rosenberg n'a pas de copies... jugea t-il bon de rajouter, d'un air mesquin. »

Phoenix faillit lui sauter à la gorge. Il s'était fait avoir comme un _stupide_ _porc-épic !_

_« _Tu dois m'en donner une copie. Parvint-il à articuler. Ce serait illégal de garder une preuve à laquelle j'ai aussi droit ! »

Benjamin le regarda un moment, d'un air sérieux, puis tendit le bras, pour appuyer sur le bouton « alerte » de l'ascenseur...

'_Nyéh ?'_

_« _Je te la donnerai à une condition... » Reprit Benjamin sur un ton doux, mais inquiétant.

Il se rapprocha de Phoenix, un sourire énigmatique sur le visage. L'avocat de la défense fit un pas arrière, si bien qu'il se retrouva acculé contre la paroi de l'ascenseur...

Son corps était parcouru de frissons... Il se demandait ce que serait la condition de Hunter, et était en même temps troublé de le savoir si proche...

Pour un peu, il aurait pu croire que Benjamin lui avait volé son plan !

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, _Hunter_ ? demanda t-il »

Benjamin se pencha sur son oreille, et lui murmura d'une voix légèrement rauque :

« Embrasse moi. »

Le cerveau court-circuité, Phoenix ne pu qu'obéir. Il se jeta sur les lèvres de Hunter, les embrassa avidement, suçotant, mordillant d'abord, puis approfondissant le baiser en saisissant l'autre avocat par la nuque, glissant ses doigts dans la soyeuse chevelure blond grisé.

Un léger gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de Benjamin, alors qu'il sentait contre lui le corps chaud et les lèvres affamées de Phoenix...

Il se colla encore plus contre le corps de l'autre avocat, et glissa sa jambe entre celles de Phoenix, qui sursauta sous la surprise.

Le jeune avocat essayait désespérément de défaire le costume victorien, tout en se retenant à Hunter, car ses jambes semblaient ne plus vouloir le tenir...

Il réussit enfin à défaire les premiers boutons du costume, et glissa sa main sous la chemise de l'autre, se mettant à caresser là où il le pouvait, essayant de s'imprégner au maximum de la texture soyeuse de sa peau, du mouvement ferme de sa jambe qui le mettait dans un état pas possible, et des ses lèvres, qu'il pouvait enfin embrasser...

Il gémit, et ses mains descendirent sans qu'il puisse les contrôler vers le pantalon de Hunter. Il essayait d'en défaire la ceinture quand celui-ci s'écarta soudain, le souffle court et les joues rougies...

« Et bien... Quel enthousiasme, Wright... ! Et tout ça... pour un vieux sandwich au thon ! » Lança t-il, victorieux, alors que le visage de Phoenix se décomposait en découvrant que l'enveloppe ne contenait pas une preuve précieuse, mais... un vulgaire club sandwich !

Il releva la tête, et avisa l'état de son ancien ami... Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, sa chemise était à moitié ouverte, et sa ceinture presque défaite... Mieux encore, ses lèvres avaient rougi sous l'effet du baiser... Il ne pu s'empêcher de jubiler en se rendant compte de la situation...

' _Je l'ai... embrassé ! Il m'a DEMANDE de l'embrasser... Mwahahaahah !!!'_

_« _Oh, tu sais, Benjamin... lança t-il en souriant... Je l'aurais même fait pour bien moins que ça ! »

Le sourire arrogant de Hunter quitta immédiatement son visage, et il se mit à rougir...

« Tsss... »

Il se mit ensuite à sourire... Et son sourire ne le quitta plus jusqu'au départ de Phoenix...


End file.
